O Amor é vermelho como Tomates
by AnneMeermin
Summary: Essa é a história de Antônio tentando conquistar a garota de seus sonhos, Lovina. Hetalia Gakuen. SpainxRomano. SpainxFem!Romano
1. O Primeiro dia

_**O primeiro dia**_

Essa história começa em uma manhã ensolarada de primavera, caminhávamos pela entrada central do Hetalia Gakuen, o colégio que estudo. As folhas das árvores balançaram alegremente com a brisa.

Foi então que eu a vi novamente, ela era linda, extremamente formosa. Tinha os cabelos castanho médio, passando pelos ombros, olhos cor verde oliva, pele branca e sempre usava uma tiara vermelha, combinando com o uniforme.

Antôniooooooo, você está olhando de novo para ela. Assim o colégio inteiro vai percebeeeeer. – Cantarolou meu amigo Frances Bonnefoy.

Eu estava fazendo de novo? – Perguntei sem perceber.

Estava sim, Tônio. Assim ela não vai quer nada com você. Está parecendo um pervertido. – Divertiu-se Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Pode não parecer, mas esses dois são meus melhores amigos. Começamos a dividir o dormitório ano passado e ficamos amigos logo de cara. Já aprontamos de tudo, pode imaginar mesmo. Com isso recebemos até um apelido de gangue: Bad Friends Trio.

Frances é bem humorado, metido, apreciador das artes e de coisas bonitas. Sendo elas objetos, homens ou mulheres. Daí você consegue imaginar o resto. Do nosso trio, ele seria o pervertido.

Gilbert era o líder da nossa gangue, ele sempre tinha os planos mais bizarros e inacreditáveis. E sempre conseguia colocá-los em ação.

Já eu, era o arroz de festa. Sempre topava tudo e de boa. Adoro me divertir fazendo as coisas doidas com esses dois. Porém, também consigo ser sério com o colégio e o meu trabalho de meio período em uma loja de conveniência.

Mas essa história não é sobre as lendas que correm no colégio sobre o Bad Friends Trio. E sim sobre Antônio Fernandez Carriedo tentando conquistar o amor da garota que ele gostava, Lovina Vargas.

E lá estava ela, ao lado da irmã mais nova Feliciana provavelmente discutindo algo sobre o namorado dela, Ludwig. Eu não entendia o porquê mas Lovina não simpatizava com ela, na verdade ela não simpatizava com nenhum rapaz em especial.

O resto o dia correu tudo bem, como já esperado nós três caímos juntos na mesma sala. E a grande surpresa era que a garota que eu gostava ia estudar na mesma sala que eu! Assim poderia arrumar um assunto para poder me aproximar, puxar papo.

Antônioooooo, eu vou falar com a Sra. Walker pra ver se ela não coloca você junto de sua amada nesse trabalho que ela disse que ia dar. – Disse Francis.

O quê? A Sra. Walker passou já um trabalho? – Perguntei assustado.

Sim, mas pode deixar que eu dou um jeito pra você. Mas vai me custar um vidro novo de perfume.

Certo, como você quiser. Acho que vou precisar de um empurrãozinho do nosso pervertido. – Disse debochando.

Sempre gostei de biologia, mas lembrar de como nos conhecemos pareceu mais importante para o meu coração e a minha cabeça do que as propriedades dos alimentos e suas substâncias. Foi bem vergonhoso, mas eu vou contar o que aconteceu.

Estávamos na aula de educação física, uma das poucas vezes que tivemos aula mista. Estávamos jogando futebol e ela estava no time adversário, como atacante. Conseguiu passar a bola pelo meio das minhas pernas e marcar o gol da vitória. Foi nesse momento que perdi meu coração.

O intervalo passou, já faziam dez minutos que a aula tinha começado, depois do intervalo e a professora ainda não havia voltado, e nem o meu amigo bebedor de vinho.

Antigamente tinham espalhado boatos que os dois estavam tendo um caso. Nunca tive coragem de perguntar, porém tinha as minhas suspeitas.

A Sra. Walker era uma mulher bonita de uns 30 anos de idade, cabelos loiros e compridos, lábios finos e olhos castanhos. Ela entrou um pouco ofegante, cabelos bagunçados e batom borrado no canto. Lembram das minhas suspeitas? Eram verdadeiras.

Voltando sobre o trabalho dos alimentos. Vou formar as duplas e nomear sobre o que vocês irão escrever. – Ela fez uma pausa para respirar melhor. – Sr. Carreido e Sra. Vargas formarão uma dupla e o assunto que vão escrever é sobre as propriedades do tomate.

Eu fiquei pasmo olhando para minha professora, e não acreditando no que ela tinha acabado de falar.

_**Comentários da autora**_

Olá, tudo bem com vocês? Está é a minha primeira história de Hetalia, por isso peguem leve comigo. Desde a primeira fez que eu assisti o anime, me apaixonei.

Adoro o Antônio/Espanha. Ele tem um jeito muito fofo, principalmente quando o Lovino está por perto.

Pretendo fazer vários capítulos ainda, e nos vemos no próximo capítulo.


	2. A briga

**Segundo dia**

Eu não sei o que deu na Sra. Walker! Mas nós só vamos fazer o trabalho juntos e depois nunca mais quero olhar pra sua cara! – Disse-me a mulher dos meus sonhos enquanto fazia uma careta bem feia.

A irmã mais nova deu uma batidinha em sua mão para fazer um sinal de que estava sendo desnecessariamente rude. O que não ajudou muito, pois ela agora fitava com cara feia a irmã e o namorado.

Parecia que o meu céu azul com sol tinha se transformado em nuvens negras carregadas de chuva. Hoje tinha levantado pensando que nada ia destruir o meu bom humor. Que ironia, eu mal tinha colocado os pés na escola e já queria sair dali correndo.

Meus amigos tentaram me animar, fizemos algumas brincadeiras para descontrair. Até o professor de matemática achou engraçado. Por um momento consegui esquecer o que tinha acontecido.

E logo o intervalo se foi, dando início a mais uma longa aula dupla de biologia. Como a Sra. Walker deixou a aula livre para adiantarmos o trabalho, decidimos ir até o laboratório de informática. Depois de alguma discussão, é claro.

Começamos a pesquisar sobre tomates e vou te contar uma coisa, não sabia que essas frutinhas vermelhas eram anticancerígenas e que possuem grande quantidade de ferro, ajudando até e anemias.

Eu adoro tomates. – Disse Lovina. Era estranho ela tentar puxar assunto assim. Talvez estivesse pensando alto.

Eu também adoro, principalmente em macarrão. – Respondi esperando não ser espancado.

Ai, em macarrão fica delicioso também! Principalmente à bolonhesa. – comentou ela. E foi então que eu vi o sorriso mais bonito da minha vida. Lovina ficava radiante enquanto sorria, ela deveria fazer isso mais vezes.

Depois disso começamos a nos dar bem, apesar de Lovina não querer admitir, provavelmente.

Não perguntei o porquê dela não se dar bem com garotos, era abusar da sorte. E muito.

Por isso, depois de quase terminar o trabalho, faltando poucas coisas para acabá-lo. Fomos juntos até a porta da escola, e por já ser de tarde ambos íamos sozinhos embora.

Meu caminho era contrario do dela, mas tive uma estranha sensação de querer seguí-la. Pode me chamar de stalker se quiser. Era estranho e eu sei, porém fazer o que.

Mantive uma distância segura atrás dela. Quanto estávamos passando perto de um beco, uns caras de uma gangue resolveram mexer com ela.

Olá, gatinha. Já faz um tempinho que a gente não se via, né? – Piscou um deles, tentando parecer charmoso. Era nojento.

Sai de perto de mim AGORA! – Respondeu ela sem rodeios.

Ah, não mesmo gatinha. Dessa vez a gente vai querer mais do que um beijo. – Falou um outro cara. O que parecia ser o líder.

SAI DE PERTO DELA, AGORA! – Gritei enquanto dando um soco bem no nariz do cara que tinha falado por último.

Não sei o que tinha acontecido comigo, consegui praticamente correr cinco metros em 1 segundo. Pelo barulho que tinha feito, acho que o meu adversário tinha ganhado um nariz quebrado cheio de sangue.

Enquanto tocava a mão que tinha batido no cara, outro tentou pular por trás de mim. Consegui virar tão rápido que ele pulou no chão. Consegui aplicar uma rasteira que o cara enfiou o que as pessoas chamam de rosto no chão.

Outro teve mais sucesso em me ferir, com um estilete consegui fazer cortes na minha bochecha e no meu braço. Tirando isso ele foi direto pro chão inconsciente.

Lovina me olhou preocupada pegou na minha mão e me guiou até a casa dela, na qual não era longe. Estava tão embriagado pelo sentimento da mão gelada dela segurando na minha.

A casa tinha paredes de tijolinho a vista e outras pintadas de branco. Dois andares sustentados por várias colunas brancas. Lembrava muito o estilo romano.

Ela abriu a porta e foi me arrastando pelo hall, sala de entrada, escadas a cima, mais um corredor e o quarto dela.

Eu não podia acreditar, ela tinha me arrastado até o quarto dela. Era inacreditável! O quarto era simples e rústico e a decoração lembrava um quarto de campo.

Sentei na cadeira enquanto a garota ia até um armário e voltou carregando vários band-aids, algodão e álcool em gel. Lovina sentou-se na minha frente e começou a cuidar dos meus machucados.

Eu poderia desmaiar ali de felicidade.


End file.
